leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron's Lucario
Cameron's Lucario (Japanese: コテツのルカリオ Kotetsu's Lucario) is the first Pokémon that is shown to have. It tends to walk around outside of its Poké Ball. History Lucario first appeared as a with its Trainer. They revealed that they had come to enter the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup only to find out that it had already ended, much to Cameron's displeasure. Later, Cameron and Riolu revealed to and that they planned on entering the Unova League, but only had seven Gym Badges. In The Road to Humilau! Cameron and Riolu joined Ash and his friends to travel to the Humilau Gym so Cameron could get his final Gym Badge. After getting lost and separated from and , Riolu, Cameron, Ash, , and fled into a cave to shield themselves from the pouring rain and stayed there for the night. Later, they met Marlon, the Humilau Gym Leader, who took them to the Humilau Gym so that Cameron could have his Gym battle. Although Cameron wanted to use Riolu in the fight, he accidentally left it on the side, forcing him to use his other Pokémon to defeat Marlon. Afterwards, Riolu and Cameron went their separate ways from Ash and his friends. Later, Riolu reappeared with its Trainer at Vertress City where they camped out near the building where the Vertress Conference was being held. After Cameron revealed he forgot to enter in the tournament, Ash dragged the two to the building to register. In Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, Riolu was used against Bianca's Emboar in the Vertress Conference. Despite the much larger size of its opponent, Riolu was able to gain an advantage by using to use Emboar's weight against him. Emboar quickly regained the advantage in the fight, but Riolu countered by copying his moves with . Eventually, Riolu defeated Emboar with , making Cameron the victor of the battle. In Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, Riolu defeated Kenton's , which allowed Cameron to progress to the Top 8 of the Vertress Conference. In Cameron's Secret Weapon!, Riolu was used against Ash's Unfezant in the Vertress Conference. Despite being at a disadvantage, Riolu easily defeated the Proud Pokémon. Next, it faced Ash's Snivy and managed to quickly overpower her. However, Snivy made a comeback and countered all of Riolu's attacks, eventually sending it back with a powerful . This caused Riolu to evolve into a , making it much stronger. The battle continued, and Lucario was able to use its new strength to easily overpower Snivy before knocking her out with its newly learned . Lucario then battled with Ash's Pikachu. The damage Pikachu took from battling and quickly put him at a disadvantage, causing Lucario to defeat Pikachu with Aura Sphere and win the battle for Cameron. In the semi-finals, Cameron found himself up against Virgil and his team of Eeveelutions. The final battle came down to between Lucario and Virgil's ; however, Lucario had already been weakened by Virgil's and was quickly finished off by Flareon's super effective , eliminating Cameron from the competition. Personality and characteristics Since its debut, Lucario was shown to be annoyed by its Trainer's forgetfulness. Despite this, it is friendly, and gets along well with other Pokémon as well as with its Trainer, which can be attributed to the fact that it evolved from Riolu, who evolves from friendship. In battle, Lucario is a very powerful fighter, and was able to take down opponents much larger than it even as a Riolu, such as Bianca's Emboar and Kenton's . The same also applies for the ones who are fully evolved. Lucario, as a Riolu, was shown to copy its Trainer. This was best demonstrated during its debut, and in Lost at the League!, when Russet's family went running by which destroyed their tent even though they worked hard on building it. Riolu continued to copy Cameron even after evolving, as shown when both of them were having ice cream after their battle with . Moves used mod 9}}|0=Lucario Circle Throw|1=Lucario Force Palm|2=Lucario Copycat|3=Riolu Vacuum Wave Charging|4=Riolu Vacuum Wave|5=Lucario Aura Sphere|6=Riolu Copycat|7=Riolu Force Palm|8=Riolu Circle Throw}}.png|Using mod 9}}|0=Circle Throw|1=Force Palm|2=Copycat|3=Vacuum Wave as a Riolu (Part 1)|4=Vacuum Wave as a Riolu (Part 2)|5=Aura Sphere|6=Copycat as a Riolu|7=Force Palm as a Riolu|8=Circle Throw as a Riolu}}}} Moves used via Copycat mod 4}}|0=Riolu Copycat Flamethrower|1=Riolu Copycat Air Cutter|2=Riolu Copycat Leaf Blade|3=Lucario Copycat Iron Tail}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Flamethrower as a Riolu|1=Air Cutter as a Riolu|2=Leaf Blade as a Riolu|3=Iron Tail}}}} }} }} }} }} In the games in the Pokémon World Tournament download that was available for players of the Japanese Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 games from December 3, 2012 to January 31, 2013. The tournament was based on the Vertress Conference in the anime, which was conducted under Single Battle rules. Trivia * The Japanese airdate of Cameron's Secret Weapon!, which features Riolu's evolution, fell on the same week as the English airing of Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!, its debut appearance. Related articles Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters de:Carstens Lucario es:Lucario de Cameron fr:Lucario d'Alexis it:Lucario di Cameron